Test 1/Plot
Suzume ends up falling in love with her homeroom teacher, Shishio, whom she met at a bus station on her way to move in with her uncle in Tokyo. Later on, she and Shishio begin to hang out more, but Mamura, the boy who sits next to her and is also in love with her, disagrees with their relationship. Quite a bit later in the manga, after Shishio is confessed to by Suzume a second time, she is rejected yet again. Mamura notices she is troubled and slightly depressed, so he takes her to the aquarium that Shishio once took her to. Suzume fights against it, but realizes he was trying to make her feel better and gives in. Suzume begins to ignore him because she was mad that he was right. She then asks why he cares about her so much, and Mamura, without having planned to do so, confesses to Suzume. He says it's okay if she can't answer right away, and to just give him an answer whenever she could. At home while taking a night bath, she thinks of Mamura and says that she had rejected him once, but now she wants to cherish him. Early the next day, Suzume runs towards Mamura's house in her school uniform while calling Yuyuka, telling her that she was ready for any punishment the girl was going to give her. After Mamura comes out of his house, Suzume confesses to Mamura that she will move to his direction. She then asks him to date her. While preparing for the upcoming school's sports festival, Suzume and Shishio meet again. Suzume is unaware that, while she is making a headband she is planning to give to Mamura, Shishio had stayed with her in the classroom. They were the only ones left behind, as the rest had already gone home. On her way out, Shishio holds Suzume back and hugs her tightly. Suzume tells him to let her go, but this time, Shishio says, "I don't want to let you go." There is still more that he wants to say to her, but right at that moment, a teacher was on his way to the classroom. Just in time, Suzume was able to escape while the teacher is talking to a blushing Shishio. At the school rooftop, Suzume asks Shishio why he suddenly hugged her. While he thinks about everything that happened, he answers her. "Because I love you." Suzume remembered Yuyuka's advice and denies to listen Shishio any further. On the day, at the Sports Festival, Suzume gives Mamura the headband she had made for him. Mamura hugs her close and whispers that he would not let her go easily. Suzume questions herself with this, as she already had conflicted feelings since Shishio's confession. Little did she know that far away, Shishio had witnessed all this with them. Before the competition starts, Suzume is very surprised to see Shishio together with the rest of the students competing in the relay race, including Mamura. When the race starts, Shishio iss leading but right at the finish line, it is Mamura who wins. Suzume cheers during the race, but is unsure of who she was actually cheering for. With these feelings, she goes ahead to the game she would compete in, the bread-eating race. It is Shishio whom she notices, the one watching her being the first to win the race, but all the while her foot struck at a bad angle on the ground. Suzume holds it in until the announcement of winners, but Shishio steps in and takes her to the infirmary. Inside the clinic, while he was treating her sore foot, the two reminisce the things that happened in the past, back when Shishio had a forehead injury (a big saucepan fell from the top of the cupboard and hit on his head when he protected Suzume) and Suzume tried to put some sugar on it. Suzume then began to feel a heavy weight on her chest just the same as the amount of pain that struck on her foot. Shishio explains to her of his presence in the race and about his love that he still felt for her and how much he was now fed up of all these thoughts and feelings not being let out for a long time. He says he wants for Suzume to hear him out until the end, for him let her know of his true feelings, but Suzume stops him and says she didn't want to hear him say it. Shishio understands, and reminds Suzume to still let her wound be treated at the hospital. The burning pain on her foot continues just as the pain in her chest by the time Shishio leaves. Afterwards, Suzume brings a bento to Mamura and the two eat together. However, she notices how Mamura didn't touch her hand or flick her forehead, and she recognizes these as "signs," the same type of sign that appeared when she was together with Shishio right before he broke it off. Suzume's classmate, Nana Kameyoshi, invited her friends to a trip to Okinawa. Kameyoshi and the others suggested that Suzume should take Mamura along. After school, Yuyuka and Suzume went shopping for things to bring to Okinawa. Yuyuka admitted to Suzume that she intends to date with a senpai and talked to Suzume about the incident with Shishio at the infirmary. Then Suzume invited Mamura to come with her to Okinawa, as suggested by her friends. Mamura agreed and went with them. While Suzume and her friends were enjoying their trip in Okinawa, Tsubomi suggested he should visit Yukichi. But because of the incident in the past and the two were still not on good speaking terms, Shishio was supposed to back out. But he still went to see Yukichi. One day, he went to Yukichi's cafe while it was not yet on open hours. There, Shishio confessed the truth about his feelings for Suzume and said he was prepared for anything Yukichi would do to him. Yukichi told him to get out and while he was preparing his menu, the shelf on top of him wobbled and a bottle fell out. Shishio quickly ran to save his friend and was hurt. In Okinawa, while Suzume and Mamura had gone out dating at a large Okinawan aquarium, Mamura was about to kiss her. Suddenly a group of kids had gone excited for their tour and broke the spell. Suzume then saw an unknown person whose back and physical appearance from behind looked very similar to Shishio's. She thought it was him, so she followed him until part of the person's face told him it was just another teenage boy. Mamura asked her what was bothering her. He witnessed Suzume looking at the other person who looked like Shishio. He too saw the sad expression on Suzume's face and Suzume denied it. Suzume recieved a phone call from her uncle Yukichi. Yukichi told him that he was in the hospital at the moment, making Suzume worried about him. But Yukichi told him he was alright, and that it was actually another person who was not right. He told her it was Shishio who got hurt, although his injury was not life threatening. He hanged up and this left Suzume worried about Shishio. Because Mamura asked her what was bothering her now, Suzume thought that while she grew very worried for Shishio, she doesn't want to worry Mamura. She answered Mamura that she was fine and that it was nothing. But Mamura insisted and told her that something was indeed bothering her all along. Suzume admitted that there was indeed something that went wrong and told Mamura about the current situation with Shishio and that right now he was at the hospital. Mamura then hugged her and told her to go. He told her that for her to understand, he told her that she was still in love with Shishio Sensei. He admitted to have overheard her conversation with Shishio at the infirmary when he went out to look for her because he was told that she got hurt and was sent to the infirmary, a statement that surprised Suzume. Then he added that she stopped Sensei from saying further and that she didn't want to listen to him. He told her that there was still more that she needs to think, and that she should go. Suzume thought, "it was Mamura who made me want to say it." Then she told Mamura, "I'm sorry." While going back to Tokyo, Suzume recieved Mamura's text message telling her that he was happy to have been invited to Okinawa and called her idiot as usual. Then he said that if he had known that this relationship would end soon, he should've told more things to her and that they will see again later. She phone called Yuyuka and told her that she had to go back to Tokyo. Yuyuka wondered why, and Suzume replied that Shishio was hurt and is at the hospital and that she had to see Shishio. She also told Yuyuka that she was prepared for Yuyuka to scold her. Yuyuka asked her what about Mamura, Suzume answered he already knows and that she will see Yuyuka when they get back to Tokyo. At the hospital, Tsubomi talked to Yukichi about his worries for Shishio, even if Shishio barely had two stitches. Yukichi apologized and at that moment Suzume arrived much to Yukichi's surprise. Yukichi asked Suzume why she came all the way here from Okinawa, and Suzume answered that she lied to the teachers saying it was just illness from within the family and that she had to go back to Tokyo to see them. Yukichi stopped her from seeing Shishio but Suzume insisted. With all the noise that the nurse had to try to settle, Shishio got out and saw Suzume. Shishio was surprised to see her and said, "Chun-Chun."